vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist featured in The Originals. He is a powerful witch and former member of the Tremé Coven. Vincent was also formerly married to Eva Sinclair. He was previously possessed by Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson for most of the second season, but was freed of his possession in They All Asked For You. History Vincent Griffith was born to a long line of witches from the Tremé Coven, one of nine covens of witches present in the city of New Orleans. Vincent was raised as a witch by his coven while also maintaining as normal a life as possible, going to college and having a job. Vincent was considered to be a powerful witch by his coven and was apparently well regarded by the other witches of New Orleans. Throughout his time in New Orleans, Vincent lived in peace among the witche until the troubles with the vampires started again. The witch community remained divided over what to do: several covens refused to take part in the fighting while others sided with the vampires and others decided to do all they could to oppose them (such as the French Quarter coven). When Vincent was sixteen, he met Eva Sinclair, a talented and wild witch with whom he developed a romantic relationship and they eventually married. Although the witches were concerned about their relationship because of Eva's wild ways, they let them be because they were both happy. In 2011, children from various covens started to go missing from differents quarters of New Orleans. Each was a witch prodigy and their disappearance caused a great deal of fear in the witch community. Vincent assembled a team of witches from every single coven to track down the kidnaper and the kids but could not find them before they were submitted to a cloaking spell, preventing the use of locator spells. Vincent refused to give up however and managed to cast a locator spell on one of the kidnapped children before the cloaking spell went on. Catching glimpses of visions, Vincent discovered that it was Eva who had been kidnapping the children. He confronted her and captured her. She tried to convince him to help her in her plans: to use one child from each coven of New Orleans as a sacrifice to create a great power source and complete the Rite of Nine, to unite the witches under her, a powerful witch who could destroy the vampires. However, Vincent refused to help her and she was imprisoned in the witch Asylum at the Fauline Cottage. Disillusioned with the supernatural community, he left the Tremé coven and begun leading a life on his own. This left him vulnerable and he was captured by Esther as a vessel for her son, Finn Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her advisor. In Exquisite Corpse,Marcel finds him in a bar and asks for help regarding Eva. He agrees after recalling the kidnappings two years ago and how the covens never found those kids. They track Eva down at an herbal store and Vincent interrogation Eva who tells him the kids are still alive seeing this as the opportunity to free them and get them back home. He uses magic on Marcel when he comes in the store apparently turning on him and freeing Eva. They go to the warehouse district after kidnapping Josephine and he knocks out Eva after she tells to save the witch community. She must sacrifice the 9 witches she took forcefully. He then knocks her out and calls Marcel to tell him Davina still alive and also gives him the location. He travels with Marcel into Eva's mind to stop her once and for all. He's saved by Rebekah after he's nearly killed by his ex wife. At the end of the episode he burns a picture he had of him and Eva symbolizing he's letting go. Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and head strong. He has a dislike for vampires but shows no fear of them. Apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches and warlocks in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans, and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami whom he has taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she break away from the Supernatural in general. Vincent has also shown to be a compassionate man, feeling remorse for the actions Finn performed while possessing him, even though Vincent himself is not responsible. Furthermore, he takes it upon himself to help get rid of Eva, despite desiring to get away from the supernatural. Powers and Abilities Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occurred during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn was also, with Vincent's magic able to send an adult werewolf flying through the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparison to that of a centuries-old & powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven & the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding witchcraft remains unknown. Relationships Eva Sinclair Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy. When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and releaved to see him although he was not. She pleded with him to help her, which lead him to 'help' her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconchious. After Eva's 'death', he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn rendering his true feelings. Camille O'Connell Camille met Vincent after Finn was expelled from his body. Cami tried to reassure Vincent that he was not guilty of Finn's crimes, and the two appear to be becoming allies and friends. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. Appearances Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson/Freed from Finn's possession) *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Name '''Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. * He told Cami that he deflected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * Vincent was a member of the Treme Witch Coven. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. * Yusuf Gatewood has said that Vincent's favourite condiment is mustard. * He is the first non-lead character to reach an episode count of 20 in a single season. Gallery -the-originals--seas.jpg Tumblr n5khwaLFtD1tv74iyo2 500.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Finn possessing Vincent in Season 2 Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahwVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches